1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, image processing method, learning device, learning method, and program, and in particular relates to an image processing device, image processing method, learning device, learning method, and program wherein for example an image can be converted into a higher quality image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present inventor has already proposed classification adaptive processing as a method to convert image data with low resolution to image data with a resolution of a higher resolution thereof (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-328185).
With classification adaptive processing, for example, a pixel of image data with a high resolution to be predicted (hereafter, also referred to as “pixel of interest”) is determined, and a pixel existing closest to the position of image data with low resolution, which is at the position of the pixel of interest, serves as a corresponding pixel to correspond to the pixel interest, whereby multiple pixels existing in the periphery of the corresponding pixel, including the corresponding pixel, are extracted as a class tap, and the pixel of interest is classified into one of multiple classes, based on the multiple pixels making up the class tap.
Also, with classification adaptive processing, multiple pixels existing in the periphery of a corresponding pixel, including the corresponding pixel of low-resolution image data corresponding to the position of the pixel of interest, are extracted as a predicted tap, whereby the pixel of interest is predicted (generated) by prediction computations using multiple pixels making up the predicted tap and a prediction coefficient corresponding to the class in which the pixel of interest is classified.
Note that the prediction coefficient is obtained beforehand with learning using tutor image data and student image data for learning.